Project Summary/Abstract Very little is understood about the molecular pathogenesis of many hematologic diseases in children. We have developed an innovative, multidisciplinary training program in pediatric nonmalignant hematology and stem cell biology with investigators who have unique expertise and can foster multidisciplinary research. Currently, there is no other program at Stanford University that supports the training of MD, MD/PhD, or PhD fellows to study Pediatric Nonmalignant Hematology and Stem Cell Biology. Given the declining number of translational and basic scientists in this area of research, our training program is critical to continue advancements in the field and maintain a pipeline of researchers focusing on pediatric nonmalignant hematology and stem cell biology. We propose a training program that integrates a variety of disciplines and expertise, including molecular and cellular hematopoiesis, alternative organism models, stem cell transplantation, proteomics/genomics, translational research, and bioinformatics. In this revised renewal application, we have added new faculty with expertise in novel, cutting edge technologies; new aspects of the program in translational research in collaboration with experts in Silicon Valley including those in pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries; an expert in bioinformatics and a new bioinformatic course for trainees, and new junior faculty who will be mentored to become T32 faculty mentors in the future. In this application, we seek funding for two MD, MD/PhD, or PhD postdoctoral fellows per year for a maximum of two years. Trainees will have the opportunity to develop research in one of the 22 established faculty mentor?s laboratories. Trainees will be selected from a pool of approximately 54 eligible internal postdoctoral fellow candidates in addition to external candidates based on their academic potential, career goals, and research achievements. The second year of funding will depend on their progress reports. Trainees will participate in journal clubs, hematology and stem cell biology lectures, clinic conferences, and research seminars. Career development workshops for trainees include Grant Writing, Professionalism, and Leadership. Trainees will also be required to take a course on Pediatric Nonmalignant Hematology and Stem Cell Biology and Ethics and Scientific Integrity. Trainees will meet with the Program Directors and Scholarship Oversight Committees every 6 months to monitor progress and will present their work at national and international meetings. The External Advisory Committee will review the program and meet with trainees every year. We will utilize the strengths of Stanford University to develop research collaborations in Pediatric Nonmalignant Hematology and Stem Cell Biology, including the breadth and depth of investigators across many disciplines, to train future leaders in the field.